Supplicio Sempiterno
by Allessaria
Summary: Hermione struggles through her daily life at Hogwarts, which has become next to unbearable due to Lucius' curse and Professor Snape's incessant bickering. How can she maintain her social life and fight for the light when she can't even fight for herself? Or will someone else fight for her? Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually. Story begins Hermione G./Lucius M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own or profit from J.K. Rowling's writings! This is purely for entertainment purposes. Rated M for later chapters. Story is set in the trio's 6th year. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger raced down the corridor, ignoring the pit of anxiety that was her stomach. Yet another late night of tossing and turning had led to her getting up late, missing breakfast, and had now resulted in her being nearly 15 minutes tardy for her first class of the day. All in all, things seemed to be starting off in the same fashion they had for the last few months.

She swore to herself each day that it wouldn't happen again, that she'd be sure to get up on time, but...she now saw it as a fruitless endeavor and no longer saught to remedy it. Upon reaching the doors to Runes, Hermione paused with her hand hovering just above the handle. A thought streaked through her mind.

Why? Why should she have to sit through Runes, knowing all the assigned material anyway? What was the point of wasting her time here? There were more important things to be done these days, and sitting through a class that she had no interest in was...pointless.

She worried her lip between her teeth for a moment, before shaking her head in decision. Turning away from the double doors, she spared no thought to what anyone would think and headed to the one place she could find solace from the world and its worries...the Library.

Hours later found Hermione hunched over in the Restricted Section of Hogwart's Library, her nose buried in the pages of an old, musty text. With a heavy sigh, she closed the tome and scrunched her eyes shut. No cure there either. None for her ailment, at the very least. Then again, after having raided nearly every shelf in the Restricted Section, she wasn't terribly surprised. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she thought of what was to come that night. She could feel the need building up inside of her, the irrisistable pull of the bond that had been formed in one nightmarish encounter several months ago, at the end of her 6th year.

_She had been perusing a questionable book store in Diagon Alley, curious as to what books she could find in the delapidated area. Her curiosity had directed her to the back of the store, to a dimly lit corner in which she could barely see. Just as she had reached up to pull one book in particular down for inspection, the heavy thud of a boot on the hardwood floor startled her. _

_She looked up, eyes wide as she took in the stoic form of Lucius Malfoy. His perfect lips raised in derision of her very presence, ice blue eyes piercing her to the very core of her being and bringing with it an emotion as strong as a storm...fear. Another thud of his boot brought him closer, driving her back in tandem with his steps until she could retreat no more. He loomed over her, his undoubtedly expensive cloak draped over his broad shoulders and his long mane of silvery blonde hair drifting forward with his movements. "Miss Granger, I believe?" he drawled in aristocratic superiority. _

_Gathering the last of her supposed Gryphindore courage, she threw her shoulders back and glared up into his gaze. "I'm surprised you remember my name, Mr. Malfoy." Her voice came out stronger than she had thought it would, gifting her with a bit more confidence. At least, until he smirked with a raise of his brow. "Of course I remember you, Miss Granger. How could I forget someone as...memorable, as you?" His tone was one she was not familiar with, not when coming from him. Every time she'd ever seen him, he'd always been so politefully malicious. Here he was, standing before her, almost sounding genuine. Almost. Then again, Malfoys were known for there ability to play falsities. Deciding she'd had enough of whatever game he was playing, Hermione clutched the book she had managed to grab to her chest and attempted to edge out of the corner he had herded her into. "Mr. Malfoy, I wish I could say it has been a pleasure seeing you again, but alas, I cannot lie. If you'll just...scoot a little to the side, I'll take my book and be on my way," she spoke hurriedly, hoping he would just move out of the way. _

_Her hopes were quickly dashed away when, instead of backing away, he pressed closer to her, so close that she could feel the cool silk of his cloak brushing against her arms and the freshness of his breath upon her face. His long hair fell in a curtain around them as he leaned down, and a soft grip on her chin directed her wide-eyed gaze upwards into his cold, gleaming orbs. His lips parted ever so slightly as his body bridged the small distance between them, robbing her of breath at the feel of his surprisingly firm body. Lucius' other hand drifted slowly from the darkness of his cloak, coming to rest with fingers splayed against the wall beside her right ear. Painfully aware of his dominating aura and the vulnerability of her position, she froze. His voice, tender though it was, sliced through any reservations she had not to run. "My dear little Mudblood, so naive, so...innocent. We haven't even begun and already you're so eager to leave," he hissed the last few words, breaking through her daze and sparking a rush of adrenaline through her. _

_Shoving with all her might, she managed to push him aside and made a mad dash for the door, about to scream for help when she tripped, her body unable to move. Landing with a solid bump, she growled loudly. Malfoy's wand flashed in her direction, placing what she assumed to be a silencing spell. Panting, afraid, and desperate to escape, she could only pray to the gods that someone will have heard the scuffle, would come to see what the noise was all about. Her prayers, it seemed, went unheard. His now rough hand grasped her about the arm, hauling her stiff body up and into his embrace. _

_The next thing she felt was the tug and dizzying pull of Apparation, and a whump as they landed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to dispell the queasiness that had settled deep in her belly ever since she had realized just who had followed her into the store. Hermione couldn't escape long, though, for Lucius decided to speed things up a bit by throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her down a brightly lit hallway. The sound of a door opening, the whoosh of cold air against her overheated flesh, the blur of the floor as Lucius sped up his pace were all sensations and details that came to her slowly, as if delayed by a few seconds. None of it really registered in her mind until her body went flying, landing on soft sheets. Lucius sat on the bed beside her, stroking the length of his wand with one finger reverentially. "You are priviledged, Miss Granger. I am granting you a most honorific position on this night, one that most pureblood women can only dream of..." he paused, as if gathering his thoughts, before continuing. "When you leave, you will not be able to say anything of what has transpired without my express permission. You will not be able to slander the Malfoy name with rumors. You will be driven to please me, by any means necessary...do you want to know why, Miss Granger?" _

_He turned to her, a manic expression to his face. It made the fear in Hermione grow to see Lucius Malfoy, the man who was always so perfect and never seemed to be disturbed by anything that went on around him, so very flustered. Crazed. Her lips parted in a silent whimper, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. He chuckled and placed a hand against her cheek, brushing the tears with his thumb. "Of course you want to know why. Draco has recounted just how inquisitive you can be. The Griffyndor Princess, friend of Harry Potter and the Weasley brat. It's what aroused my curiosity of your person in the first place. When we first met, you were so very bold, unfearing even when facing me. You must be wondering why I've brought you to this place," he gestured around him, though with her vision obscured by strands of her hair and without the ability to move her head, she could only catch fleeting glimpses of the decor around her. Leaning forward, he brought his face close to hers, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear with each word he spoke. _

_"I. Want. To. Break. You. I want your innocence, to cure you of your..naievete. I want to purge the world of your filthy existance...to protect those pure of blood from your dirty mudblood wiles. I will burden myself with your existance..for the good of the Wizarding Community," he finished, breathing heavily now as he brandished his wand and pointed the tip at her chest. _

_"You'll know soon enough, Miss Granger, what I mean," he hissed ominously, before whispering four words in Latin. The spell hit her chest, knocking the breath from her lungs in a swirling wave of dark red and streams of silver. It enveloped her in a calming silence for all of two seconds, before a streak converged and shot towards Lucius, twining itself around his right wrist. She coughed and choked as an irritating feeling infiltrated her body, seemingly crawling under her skin and pricking her. She barely had time to notice the dark band that had formed around his wrist when darkness overtook her, bringing with it a brief respite from the nightmare into which she had fallen._

Hermione shuddered at the memory of his assault, of the events that had taken place after she had woken. Certainly, he had robbed her of her innocence. No longer the repressed, naive girl she had once been. As he had promised, he had bound her to him. The bond, which she had been seeking a way out of, left her unable to go for help, to talk to anyone about her situation. It had only worsened since her return to Hogwarts. Often she found herself left wanting, desperate to quench the thirst Lucius had forced her to feel. Only able to whet her desire in his arms, she both dreaded and craved the days he would visit the school. Under the guise of visiting his son, Lucius would somehow find her...always he would find her alone, as if he knew exactly where she was. Tonight would be no different. She had been closed up in the library all day, but her very being knew he was here, somewhere in the castle. Her womb clenched and her breath caught in her throat.

Deciding she'd had enough of studying, she numbly closed the book and whipped out her wand, levitating it to its designated shelf. Gathering her things, she exited as swiftly and as quietly as she had entered. Her nipples tightened and her cheeks flushed as her need grew greater, making her walk faster. Eyes trained on the floor, she was unaware of the figure ahead of her until she walked straight into it. Instinctively she raised her hands, grasping fistfulls of pitch black material to catch herself.

Scents assailed her, sandalwood and pine, definitely masculine. She moaned and pressed herself closer to the man, whose hands had reached up to catch at her shoulders. The ground shook beneath her, and she only held tighter to the man in hopes of stabilizing herself. It wasn't until the deep baritone voice of the man invaded her ears that she realized the ground wasn't shaking; she was.

The hands grasping her shoulders weren't pulling her closer, they were tearing her away. The first thing she noticed when her eyes focused was a large, hooked nose. The dark, furious eyes were the next thing she noticed. Finally, she noticed the fearsome scowel that had darkened Hogwart's most feared professor. Snape. Lips raised in a snarl, he shoved her away from him, throwing her off balance. She managed to catch herself on the wall, breathing heavily. "What on earth is WRONG with you, you foolish girl?!" he hissed, fists clenched at his sides as he stared down his hawkish nose at her.

Hermione balked, all color draining from her face as she struggled to find a way to explain what had happened without infringing upon Lucius' curse. "I-I'm so sorry, Professor! I'm just..not f-feeling too well, and was trying to go back to-"

"I don't care WHY you are runnning about the halls as you were, Miss Granger. Detention, Friday night! 8:30 and do NOT be late or you will suffer severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione fervently nodded, hoping beyond belief that he would leave it at that. Thankfully, he seemed unwilling to help her or deal with any situation which might have befallen her, as he turned immediately and strode down the halls, disappearing through the shadows.

She stood, shaking like a leaf, for what seemed like ages. After taking a few deep breaths, she was able to pull herself back together and make her way to her Head Girl's quarters. She threw the door open and darted inside, book clutched in her clammy hands. The frusteration that had begun to build combined with the nervousness instilled by Professor Snape had set her on edge, almost an emotional overload.

Having forgotten her previous fear of the night, she didn't perform her cursory check of her sitting room and bathroom. At this point, Hermione was just desparate to sleep. These days, it was one of the harder things for her to come by. Her room was dark upon her entry, but the darkness didn't faze her. It helped her hide, made her feel safe. Things were more easily noticed in the light.

She quickly stripped down to her underclothes, not even bothering to put her robes away, before pulling the covers back and collapsing into them. Swaddled in her sheets, her body felt cooler and her mind more relaxed. So relaxed, that she didn't notice the dark shadow approaching her bedside as she quickly slipped into a deep, troubled sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction, so I'd love some constructive criticism or good feedback! Also, Supplicio Sempiterno stands for "Long-lasting punishment". Just fyi! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!** **Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own or profit from J.K. Rowling's writings! This is purely for entertainment purposes. Rated M for this chapter and much more to come! Story is set in the trio's 6th year. **

* * *

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked curiously the next morning, noticing a bit of a limp in her friend's gait. "I'm fine, Ginny. Promise! I tripped over my robe this morning when I woke up is all," she explained quickly. Lying isn't right, she reprimanded herself. It wasn't like she could tell her friend what had really happened, though. Her mind strayed to last night's events, eyes glazing over in recollection.

_She had woken in the middle of the night to a sensory overload. Her wrists were tied together above her head, legs spread wide and held over someone's shoulders. His hips pounded a steady rhythm against hers, driving his burgeoning hardness into her. She felt his penetration as keenly as one does a fresh burn, a delicious burn that spread through her lower regions. Head thrown back and eyes shut, she knew it was him. Knew he'd find her and torment her as he did every month._

_Lucius' fingers dug into her hips as he held her still for his pleasure. He would grunt every so often, a sound she both relished and despised. Clenching her teeth, she twisted her body to try to escape, whimpering when his rhythm faltered as a result. Abandoning her hips, his hands delved under her body to hold her shoulders as he lowered himself to rest just above her. Silvery strands of hair caressed her chest and neck, making her shudder._

_"Please! Just stop!" she begged him. A sharp thrust into her body that made her cry out softly was her only resonse. His lips trailed a path over the column of her neck, sending little waves of ecstasy straight to her core. Fire raced beneath her skin, desperation following suit. It was her duty to please him! Whatever he needs...whatever he wants...Hermione shook her head angrily._

_No! This wasn't her! It was that thrice-damned curse he placed on her making her feel this way._

_Almost as if he understood her predicament, Lucius tilted his head to the side, his breath washing over her ear. "Poor little bird...straining to fly but your wings have been clipped." She gritted her teeth as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Oh now, hush. Enjoy your pleasure now, my dear. I have many things in store for this night."_

_He began his rhythm once more, withdrawing and plunging forward, drawing little warbling cries of delight from her lips. Again and again he brought her to a place of floating excitement and pleasure, yet never took his own._

_At last, his body slowed, drops of sweat forming on his brow at his prolonged labor. She knew what happened next. Now that he'd forced her into a relaxed state of weakness...it was his turn. Pulling his wand from goodness knew where, he slowly drew it down from her clavicle to her belly, eyes alight with a ferocity she knew all too well._

_"And now, I shall take my own."_

_With those ominous words spoken, light flashed from his wand and enveloped her body. Her body arched as her screams echoed in the empty room, eyes rolled up into her head and fingers scrabbling for purchase in her sheets. Lucius moaned, still embeded deep in her body, as she contracted around him. Her tears were like amrosia to one such as him, only serving to spike his enjoyment._

_Much of the night continued on like this, with Lucius invading her body and ripping through her mind. Torturing her body with curses she couldn't begin to name, not with being rendered as insensate as she was. Crucio, she was sure, was one of the main ones. There was one he was particularly fond of. The spell, when directed at a body part, caused dozens of little cuts to form, each of them burning ferociously. Lucius like to use this on her most sensitive areas, ensuring her continued agony. Another, one of his absolute favorites, caused her skin to split in large seams._

_So many spells were cast inside her room, but not a trace of them would be found the next morning. It was always the same way. He never left any trace of his presence, nothing for which she could use against him. Being unable to fight him, a stipulation of his curse, left her with no protection. This was only entertainment for him, and a precursor of pain for her. This night would only be entertainment for him, something to keep his mind from boredom. Later would come the true torture. Later, he would harness the pull his curse had on her...and then? Then, she'd be left to suffer the consequences._

Hoping her red-headed friend hadn't noticed the sudden flush of heat to her cheeks or the pained expression on her face, she quickened her steps just a bit faster. She and Ginny parted ways, both having separate classes to get to.

For Hermione, this was her most dreaded class. Not because Snape was the professor, but because it required the most attention and precision.

Considering the curse she was under kept her in a near constant state of irritation, it made Potions unbearable some days. Today was no different. Upon entering the room and getting settled along with her fellow students, Snape burst through the door with his customary flourish of robes, flicking his wand at the board. Ingredients, quantities, and times were listed in silvery script by the time he made his way to the front of the room.

"Can anyone in this room hazard a guess as to what potion this is?" he asked quietly. People shifted in the room, but otherwise all was silent. Even Hermione was reluctant to raise her hand as she always had. Though she wasn't certain, the combination of werewolf spit, essence of dittany, and acromantula venom led Hermione to believe it was a dark potion, more along the lines of a poison. Essence of dittany healed scars and small wounds, but the acromantula venom would cause it to cancel out...the werewolf spit could possibly harness the active enzymes in the dittany, but she'd never put the two together, so it was only a theory. Unsure of the solution, she kept her eyes lowered and shoulders hunched.

"No? How disappointing. One would think that you lot haven't been paying attention," he sarcastically stated. She could practically hear the smirk he must be sporting.

The rustle of his robes was easily perceptible in the eerie silence of the class as he strode through the rows of desks, glaring down at his students without saying a word. A sort of tension filled the air, and when she looked up, she realized that the majority of the class was staring at her with mixed emotions. The Gryffindoors looked confused, while the Slytherins looked haughty, though that was a natural expression for them. The few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students looked a little concerned, but otherwise uninvolved.

The hairs on her arms stood to attention a moment before Professor Snape's voice sounded off next to her ear.

"How about...you, Miss Granger?"

Almost an instinctive reaction, Hermione gasped and jerked away, arms raised in front of her face protectively. The movement caught Snape, and most of the students, off-guard. To be startled by Snape was something that was almost a natural occurrence, but to react so violently...

Someone snorted amusedly, but Hermione paid them no heed as she opened her previously closed eyes and lowered her arms, embarrassed beyond belief. She had, for one moment, been reminded of Lucius when he was angry.

Looking up, she hazarded a fleeting glance at her Professor. He was staring down at her in a way she hadn't seen him do before. His thin lips were pursed and his pupils small points of black in his otherwise dark eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, before shutting it with an audible click of her teeth. There was nothing for her to say. Apparently, Snape had decided the same, as he proceeded to make his way back to his desk at the head of the room. Murmurs began almost the second his back was turned, but knowing Snape's penchant for taking points, they quickly quieted.

The lesson began shortly afterwards, and Hermoine forced herself into her work. Brewing helped to take her mind off what had happened, but not completely. Not with her encounter with Lucius still firmly embedded in her mind. Still, by forcing herself to focus, she was able to make it through the class period. Just barely. She stoppered her potion and stood up to take it to Snape's desk. His eyes were sharp as she made her way to him, following her every motion until she held out her bottled potion. He took it from her, his gaze never leaving hers. Softly, almost imperceptibly, he murmured, "See me after class, Miss Granger." Nodding disparagingly, she sat back down and waited.

Two minutes later, the students collected their belongings and were hastily making their way out. It wasn't until the last student had left that the professor moved, flicking his wand at the door. The sound of the door closing reminded Hermione of the lid of a tomb being set. Hunching in on herself as much as possible, she struggled to remain calm. She was alone, in a room with Professor Snape, who was probably suspicious of her because she had acted strangely.

_It's ok_, she thought to herself. _It'll all be ok. I'll make my excuses and go straight to my room._

She didn't realize, however, that fate had other ideas in mind.

* * *

**Sooooooo! What did you guys think? Was it not dramatic enough or was I not adding enough detail about the "curse" Lucius has put Hermione under? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
